princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kippei Tachibana
Kippei Tachibana (橘 桔平, Tachibana Kippei) is Fudomine's charismatic captain and coach. He was the one who rebuilt the tennis team together with the younger players. During the later part of the series, it was discovered that he is 'the legendary' Tachibana Kippei who was considered one of the strongest players in Kyūshū region. Appearance Tachibana is first shown in the series to have black hair however it is revealed that his true hair colour is blonde. For the tournaments of the Tokyo District that Fudomine was in, that Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and the Kanto Regional Tournament, Tachibana's hair was black. It was not until the Japanese National Tournament that he played with his natural hair colour of blonde. Personality History One Year Prior To The Storyline Known as the Two Wings of Kyūshū, last year, Tachibana and his close friend Chitose Senri dominated their region and powered Shishigaku to a semifinal appearance at the Nationals. Their bright future hit an unexpected setback after Tachibana's Abare Dama injured Chitose's right eye, forcing the latter to quit the team. As an atonement, Tachibana gave up tennis. A month later, Tachibana transfered the family to Tokyo, where Tachibana enrolled at Fudomine. After learning that Chitose has picked up tennis again in Osaka, Tachibana returned to the sport. He became sympathetic to the woes of the first-years on the Fudomine tennis club and led them on a mutiny, gaining the wrath of the senpai. When the coach faulted them for being attacked by the senpai, Tachibana jumped the coach. Although they were barred from the Newcomer Tournament, Districts Tachibana and the first-years had gained control of the club. He along with the new-look Fudomine began causing several upsets in their Tokyo District Tournament and could only be stopped by Seigaku in the finals. Tachibana was unable to play during the final of the District tournament due to Seigaku winning before it reached Singles 1. Prefecturals Tachibana and Fudomine cruise through the prefecturals but are stopped at the Semi-Finals against Yamabuki due to injuries. Regionals During the Kantō semifinals, Kirihara Akaya completely dominated Tachibana. The lopsided score resulted because Tachibana had not used his full power. Nationals He released the dormant monster within when he collided with Chitose at the Nationals. Tachibana knew that Chitose lied about recovering his right eyesight and thus did not hit a single ball to Chitose's right side. U-17 Camp Tachibana and his Fudomine teammates Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji recieve invitations to join the All Japan Junior training camp along with several other middle schoolers. Tennis Record U-17 Results Playing Style and Techniques Abare Jishi - A violent style of tennis. Mōjū no Aura - A condition that is similar to Muga no Kyōchi. Super Rising - Tachibana returns the ball before it bounces to the highest point. As a result, his opponents have less time to react. Abare Dama - By hitting the ball with the throat of the racket, it creates the illusions of multiple balls flying off in random directions. Trivia *His seiyū is Yoshihisa Kawahara. *In Musical he portrayed by Takuma Sugawara, YOH and Kitadi Takashi. *Height (cm): 179 *Blood Type: O *Astrological sign: Leo *Shoes: NIKE (AIR ZOOM BEYOND) *Racket: TOALSON (SYSTEM-PEO03) *Favourite Food: Tea *Hobby: Cooking (Note: Extraordinary skills) *Father's occupation: Office worker (Garment) *Favourite Subject: Design, English *Favourite Colour: Blue *Preferred type: Someone healthy Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:Coaches Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kyushu Players Category:Power Play Users